Life, Marriage and Loss
by NovelettesByNicki
Summary: A untold love story, that should of ended differently then what happened in the soap - previously on my wattpad account


Chrissie and Andy: Emmerdale #1

Chrissie was stood in the kitchen going at the divorce papers of hers and Robert's marriage and she was glad that she was finally getting rid of him for now but it didn't help when she had feeling for his brother Andy which she didn't look at him before he helped her with her dad and bow she was falling under his spell. She didn't know what to do anymore she was falling deeply and uncontrollably for Robert's brother Andy and she wanted to tell him so much but she thought about his recently dead wife Katie and thought that she would be betraying her and there not that lasting friendship by going after him and so she put her feeling away to the side and decided not ever to tell him, only if Andy himself felt the same which she didn't know that in fact he did feel that way about her and all he thought about was going to Home Farm and telling her that he had falling deeply for her but he didn't because he thought that she didn't feel that way and with her divorce he thought that it would inconsiderate to think that Chrissie would even want to get into a messy relationship again never mind with him her ex husbands brother which she never felt feeling for before now accept for friends of course. Chrissie went to sit on the sofa in the living room her son was sat on the grayish chair across the sofa looking at his phone and she went over to him and instantly he turned his phone off and she noticed it and thought about what had happened in the pass and went to take the phone and grabbed it off her 15 year old son anxiously and told him to unlock it and she stared at the photo Lachlan was looking at and he saw tears forming in her eyes and she gave him the phone back quickly and ran upstairs to her room as quick as she could as her dad was coming up to her she knocked him into the wall and he saw the tearing face of his daughter and rushed to her and saw the tears running down her face and she ran into her room and locked the door and she didn't let him in and went straight down stairs to Lachlan in the living room and started to talk to him asking him what got her so upset and he revealed the picture she saw which made her upset and distraught and he sighed sadly to the thought of the picture and went to the loudly ringing phone and he slower picked it up and before answering he coughed which the dialer knew something was wrong and Lawrence began to speak to the dialer which he didn't know she Andy who was inquiring on Chrissie and who she was doing and Lawrence broke down. And Andy was in the village in the shop buying some food for dinner and dumped the food down on the counter and said "Sorry!" to David and ran to his Land Rover and jumped in and started the engine furiously and then trumped up the road up to Home Farm nearly braking al the speed limits he still was on the phone to Lawrence who was crying now about a picture which Andy didn't understand and he was crying out "My beautiful poor Chrissie! My poor little baby!" Lawrence shouted out and that made Andy do the thing he was doing because he knew something with Chrissie was wrong and he loved her he wasn't going to let anything happen to her because he loved her with all his heart and he didn't care anymore about him being her brother in law well not anymore after the divorcé and if he saw Chrissie at the house he decided he was going to her what he felt about her that she had under her gorgeous spell and he didn't want to leave it as he was truly in love with her and he couldn't get the sight of her beautiful face out of his head and he was heading onto the country lane which lead to the entrance of Home Farm he sped up to get there faster and he slower stopped and jumped out of the car and ran to the door of the house. Andy rushed over to the medium sized double door to the house and then opened the door frantically and there he was holding a phone clutching it to his chest and crying out about this picture no one but them had seen Andy rushed over to Lawrence and sat on the fall with him and then picked up the phone from Lawrence's hand s and started at picture of the woman he loved, Chrissie, pregnant o the left hand side of the picture and on the right hand side there was a picture of an extremely small baby in Chrissie's arms which was wrapped in pink which Andy assumed that the baby was a girl because on the pink blanket wrapped around the small baby which Chrissie was holding in a hospital ward with the normal clothes she would wear and there was a date at the bottom of the image and he saw the date and it was '10/07/11' and on the back broad it said born '05/07/11, early 7 weeks' and Andy stood and realized that the baby Chrissie was holding must have been Robert's as she had seeing him since 2010 they said when they came to Emmerdale and Andy comforted Lawrence and Lachlan came into the hallway and rubbed his grandfather's back and gave him a hug and comforted him while Andy took the phone and walked upstairs where Lachlan said Chrissie was and he walked over to Chrissie room and she opened the door to let him in…

Chrissie And Andy: Emmerdale #2

Chrissie fell into Andy arm's with her tear ridden face wiping down Andy's clothing and he held Chrissie while holding her ground and he sat on the step down to her room and she wept on Andy's legs and he stoked her hair and hugged her closely and whispered in her ear "I love you Chrissie!" and she raised her head and she looked shocked at what he just said to her and she fell back and hit her head on the wall and screamed in pain and Andy pulled her close and rubbed her hurting head and moving her short bobbed hair and kissed her forehead and she got slower up and sat on the same step as Andy and kissed him passionately on the lips and he reacted with equaled and even more force and they stood simultaneously and walked over still kissing and he gently placed Chrissie on the bed so it wouldn't hurt but Chrissie pulled Andy down onto the bed and they but just kissed and lead on the bed in their clothes with Chrissie leaning her head onto Andy's chest which he didn't mind and they began to speak about the picture. Chrissie stared at the picture Andy showed from the phone which was her son's Lachlan and she just sat up staring at the little tiny girl she was holding in the picture and I faint tear fell from her eye and Andy sat up too and put his arms around her waist and noticed the tears falling and held her face towards him and rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks and rubbed the tears away and she began to speak "The little girl, my little girl. She died." Chrissie said to Andy and she continued to talk about the little she had some time ago, "She was called Alicia and she was born on 5th July 2011 and she died on 29th July 2011." Chrissie while she stuttered to say what she wanted to say but continued to speak about her little girl to the person she loved, "Robert, he wasn't Alicia's Dad she was Donny's Lachlan's dad, we decide to have another baby together after he came back because Lachlan was sick and needed a bone marrow transplant but in the end he had a bone marrow transplant while I was about months and then he was okay then Alicia was born too early and it was like she was ever here. We never even talk about her anymore, she was my little girl and I want her back!" Chrissie said while crying into Andy chest and Andy pulled her close and keeping her there while they fell back down to the bed and hugged and they stayed there comfortably hugging each other and not letting go while Andy comforted her. Andy held Chrissie and let her cry as he knew what it was to lose someone and losing a baby is the hardest thing a woman can go through and he wanted so desperate to help her but he didn't know what to tell her other than she would be okay and so he kissed her on the head and a knock on the door happen and Chrissie almost stopped crying and wiped her eyes and opened the door and Lachlan was stood there with a sad look on his face and she gave him the biggest hug she could and Chrissie sat on the bed and Lachlan asked Andy to come down stairs with his mum and so Andy held Chrissie hand they went down the spiraling staircase down to the living room where a pink and blue box was on the table and anote on top of it saying 'Lachlan and Alicia' and Chrissie's eyes had tears forming again and Lawrence came into the room again and watched Chrissie open the box and Lachlan was stood behind Andy who was sat next to Chrissie and Andywas shocked to see what was in the box. Andy saw multiple pictures of a pregnant sat next to Lachlan who was sat on a hospital with a gown on and all the pictures had dates and the dates were farapart and Andy started to question what really happened to Chrissie to make herso upset at the thought of seeing a picture of her daughter 5 years after herdeath, when all of a sudden Chrissie began to speak and she revealed all, "Lachlan,he had Leukemia and that was why I was pregnant, me and Donny were having ababy to safe Lachlan because he needed a bone marrow transplant and I was with Robert at the time we were dating and he stood by me and helped me through with Lachlan but he hated me having a babywith Donny and so he left for couple months and and..." Chrissie said and Andy hushed her down and told her she didn't need to tell him and it was okay to be sad because after all her son had cancer and her daughter died and she deserved the right to cry every once in a while and she needed to let her feeling out at least to somebody. Lawrence saw the chemistry between the two and went and sat between the two as he didn't want his daughter in a relationship with her ex husbands brother and so at any moment they sat together he sat between them or at the side of one of the two and Andy picked on it and he understood that Lawrence didn't want his precious daughter hurt again by people who couldn't understand what she had through and so he stopped the pair being a couple before they themselves had chance to but Lawrence didn't know that they all ready declared they love for each other before and so the pair entered the kitchen and began passionately kissing like never before…

Chrissie And Andy: Emmerdale #3

Chrissie and Andy were lead in the barn again where their love encounters would happen and as usual as possible as their love was only increasing for the lovesick couple all the time and with him being the keeper for the estate they could be together anywhere and she would make up fake meeting to go see him and even if they didn't have sex all the time they met and she would sometimes help him with the jobs that needed doing around the estate and no one ever saw them together like a lovesick teenaged couple and they would have a laugh and giggle but that made them stronger as a couple and it made them appreciate the time they had together because when they wasn't together the felt alone and they would sneak out of their homes to see each other and make up pretend business meeting to stay in hotels with each other and it made them more excited each time they met and it made them stronger as a couple they were growing together but they had had a couple of encounters with her dad knocking on the door to her bedroom telling her to get up and Andy had to hide under the bed while Chrissie opened the door to her father. Chrissie's head was on Andy's chest and as per usual he was stoking her head moving her hair in front of her eyes and she would move her hair back behind her ears every so often and Andy was lead on the hay rectangular bales with only his boxers on and Chrissie only had her underwear with her stocking on which were black and her blouse which hid her private area and Andy bend his head down and kissed Chrissie's forehead and Chrissie moved towards his face and kissed him back but only on the lips and they were at it again, kissing like a couple of teenagers and Chrissie's phone rang and she heard it and they stopped kissing and Chrissie picked the phone up which had stopped ringing and looked at the 36 missed calls from Lachlan and 12 texts from Rebecca too and she jumped up and got her clothes on quickly and so did Andy and he saw the worried look on her face and she thought that something awful had happened and she thought of her dad and she had tears in her eyes and so Andy put his boots and coat on as Chrissie put her high heels on and walked over to the car where Chrissie threw him her car keys to her Range Rover Sport and he and she jumped into the car and he drove to the house when Chrissie listened to the missed messages from Lachlan and texts from Rebecca and Andy turned the car around and rushed to the hospital. Andy parked the car quickly so that Chrissie could get to her dad quickly and see if he was okay and Andy could see the worry in her face when the couple walked to the information desk to find out where her dad was and the receptionist told Chrissie he was cardiology ward, ground 3 and the pair rushed to the lift and got in as quick as they could and she knew her dad had had a heart attack as he wouldn't of been on cardiology ward otherwise and in the awkward silence in the lift Andy could hear the tears falling from her face and he walked over to Chrissie and he cuddled her and held her close and shared him loving warmth with his worried lover and the two kissed at the exact moment the lift doors opened and Rebecca was stood there watching them and they lead Chrissie to their dad where he was lead in a hospital bed with tubes and machines running off him like snakes and ladders but Chrissie couldn't bear it and ran out of the room of her unconscious father and ran to Andy who was stood where Lachlan comforting him and Chrissie stopped and saw Andy and her son Lachlan getting along well which put a small smile on her face when Rebecca walked over and spooked her little sister and asked her questions about Andy and asking if their dad knew about the couple and Chrissie told her that Lawrence knew nothing about her and Andy which made Chrissie sacred about what Lawrence would say when he found out. Chrissie was sat there in the waiting room waiting for news about her dad when she just felt mixed emotions when suddenly she rushed to the toilets and rushed to the bowl shaped basin of the hospital toilet and vomited into the toilet when Rebecca cane in and she quizzed her little sister about her and Andy's relationship and she admitted that she had had sex with him without protection but she had had her period days before so she didn't worry about it so she didn't tell anyone so Rebecca walked out of the ladies unnoticed and went to the pharmacy for her little sister and bought her a pregnancy test and went back to the toilets unnoticed by many but Andy picked up on it and Rebecca entered the toilets with the small white paper bag and she gave it to her sister and Chrissie opened the bag and revealed a Clearblue pregnancy test and Rebecca told her to do a test and Chrissie did as she was told and she decide to do the test as she knew she needed to now if she was pregnant carrying Andy's child when all of a sudden Andy walked into the toilets...

Chrissie And Andy: Emmerdale #4

Chrissie came out of the toilet when the pregnancy test in her hand and she put the test on the desktop and she washed her hands when she looked in the mirror and saw Andy stood by the door and she looked at him and Rebecca decided to leave the room to get the couple some of their privacy and dignity at the moment of time finding out if they were going to be possibly parents again and so Rebecca the older sister from the two of them left the couple to talk about the test Chrissie had just done and what it meant for couple who started out as lovers and now might being having a child together. Rebecca was leaving the room in a rush after she saw the expression of her little sister's lovers face and Rebecca who was 6 years older than Chrissie and Chrissie was 34 so that made her sister 40 years old. Chrissie hoped and hoped that the test was negative she didn't want a another child not just yet she felt like it would trying to replace her daughter Alicia and so she was extremely scared for herself and what her lover Andy would say about it they had only been together a couple of weeks and they wanted to take find slowly but it ended up being so mess up for Chrissie. She was so desperate for it to be negative that she needed it to be negative nothing else was on her mind other than the upcoming result of the pregnancy test she had some minutes before otherwise her she was in deep trouble for not telling her father about her relationship with her ex husbands brother and so because of that she hadn't even told her dad that she was seeing anyone never mind the man who he was trying to keep her away from and he would go mental and she was so scared and Rebecca kissed her scared and frightened little sister and rushed out of the room and peaking at the test which she saw the result before the pair had chance and so she left the room knowing the result of the test which made her little sister so scared. Chrissie stood there as her sister left the room and stood at the door in case Chrissie needed her and Chrissie stood there in shock while Andy walked anxiously over to the pregnancy test and Chrissie turned around anxiously and she couldn't look at Andy or the pregnancy test when Andy began to speak and he told Chrissie the result of the test " Chrissie!" Andy said to Chrissie which grabbed her attention quicker than ever before and he began to speak again "It's positive, Chrissie, your pregnant!" Andy said while Chrissie had tears rolling like boulders down her face and he dropped the test like a rock on the hard surface of the table and walked other to his beautiful lover and hugged her and she didn't know what to do. All that ran through Chrissie's mind while Andy was hugging her was that it was positive, she was pregnant, she was going to have a child, she was going to have Andy's child, she was carrying her lover's child they were going to have a child together. Chrissie was shocked she never thought she'd have another child after Alicia because her death made her so sad and she did stupid things and she didn't want another child just for it too be taken away from her again and so it made Chrissie extremely scared to have a baby a child because she thought she would lose it again either through a miscarriage or premature birth and Chrissie was still hugging Andy while her face was being hid by chest where Chrissie's head was and she had more and more tears running down her face making his t-shirt wet and then Andy pulled away slightly so he could see her the looked at a shocked, confused and terrified Chrissie and looked at her mixed emotion expression and he pulled her closer again and gave her a comforting hug and told her that everything would be okay and he knew what was gong through her and he knew it was about Alicia and her dad and so he tried calm her down but she was worried, scared, terrified if anything would go wrong with this child she was carrying and so to calm her he told her that their baby would okay and to look at her 15 year old son and that Alicia was a just bad coincident which wouldn't happen again and that he would support in whatever choice she decided which would be keeping their child or if she was to have an abortion he would be okay with her choice and would support her either way and would love her just as much even if she did have an abortion which made Chrissie feel safe around Andy as he got what she going through and would support her 100% whether he liked her choice or not and he knew that for her to lose a child could make her not want another child as it could make her think that she was going to replace the child she lost with her first ex husband with the one she was carrying now. Andy had let Chrissie come round to the idea of being a mother to a baby again and that they would not be replacing Alicia and that she would always be in her heart when her big sister Rebecca walked in and told Chrissie to come out because their dad Lawrence had woken up from his unconscious phrase and was asking for her so she rushed to her dad's bedside at she always giggled when she was being tickled as she was very ticklish. Chrissie and the new edition to the family which she was carrying sat next to her father who was lead with his eyes open on a hospital bed and his eyes lit up when he saw Chrissie with Rebecca…

Chrissie And Andy: Emmerdale #5

Lawrence looked confused when Andy came into the hospital room and Andy stood behind Chrissie and he had his hand around her shoulder and he wondered why every time his daughter Chrissie was in trouble that he, Andy was their right by her side ready to pick up the pieces to help put her back together against and then he looked around the room and saw Lucky, Lachlan in the corner of the room watching him in the white washed bed where the tubes and wires coming out of Lawrence's chest were falling all around the bed and he then saw Rebecca's husband John and a father of two of his three grandchildren stood next to his eldest daughter Rebecca who had their own eldest daughter their too called Poppy who was 11 years old and Rebecca told him that he other daughter Millie was at a child minder as she didn't need to be here as she was only 7 years old and he looked back at his own youngest daughter Chrissie who had water ridden eyes with tears forming every once and a while which Rebecca up on and Andy walked over and told him " Hormones, gets her every time!" Rebecca said and Andy was shocked to know that she knew that Chrissie was pregnant and he began to speak to Chrissie's his lovers sister and began to speak "How did you know?" And she replied with "I had a sneak look at it!" She said and it made him smile at the thought of his and Chrissie's relationship hoping to come out in the open soon when Lawrence moved his gently but firm hand to his daughter's, Chrissie, hand and held her hand and it instantly calmed his youngest daughter down from the tars forming in her eyes which were because she was pregnant which Lawrence didn't pick on gladly for Chrissie which gave her more time to think about her decision which she made up in the toilets which was to keep her and Andy's baby because she couldn't just get rid of her own child and she loved it ever since she found out but her scariness overcrowded the happiness of having a baby with the man she loved, her lover more to the point her boyfriend but the unknown one.


End file.
